Jessie Goes BIG TIME Rush
by Matt1010
Summary: This is a crossover between two awesome shows, Jessie and Big Time Rush! So when Morgan Ross cast Big Time Rush in his new movie, how far will their biggest fan, Emma Ross, go just to meet them? How far will her nanny, Jessie, go not to get fired? And how far will BTR go to save their reputation? And when they all wind up together, you won't believe where they end up! Enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1: Big Time Who?

**Hey everyone! This is a crossover between two awesome shows, Jessie and Big Time Rush! So when Morgan Ross cast Big Time Rush in his new movie, how far will their biggest fan, Emma Ross, go just to meet them? How far will her nanny, Jessie, go not to get fired? And when they all wind up together, you won't believe where they end up! Just one action can result to another and another and if Big Time Rush doesn't get back to the set to film in time, their reputation could be ruined forever. So read to find out! Enjoy! **

* * *

Jessie Goes BIG TIME Rush

**Chapter 1: Big Time Who?**

**JESSIE's POV**

"BA-RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!" My alarm clock went off. Ugh, time to wake up and make the kid's lunch. I turned my alarm clock off and got up out of bed. I can make their lunch in my PJ's right? I'm gonna do it anyway. I headed downstairs and stopped at the middle of the stairs to see Emma and Zuri in their pajamas attacking Luke.

"Ugh, guys!" I yelled, "It's too early for this!"

"Luke, give us back the magazine!" yelled Emma. As Emma and Zuri hastily chased Luke, Bertram walked in with a bowl of whipped cream.

"Bertram, do something!" I yelled. Bertram looked at Luke, Emma, and Zuri.

"Luke, stop," said Bertram.

"Let me think," said Luke, "Nope!"

"Well, I tried." I rolled my eyes and Bertram sat on the couch. I walked down the rest of the stairs. Let's end this shall we?

"Get over here!" I yelled as I chased the little rascal.

"If I do, will you give me a kiss?" asked Luke.

"Gross! Just stop running and get over here!" Luke ran out of the living room and out to the terrace. He dangled a magazine over the edge.

"I'll drop it!"

"Don't even think about it!" I ran towards the balcony. Emma and Zuri followed. "I did not wake up this early to chase kids around!"

"Jessie, don't let him do it!" yelled Zuri.

"You drop the magazine and I'll throw you off that balcony!" threatened Emma. We got to the terrace and Luke started taking fingers off the magazine.

"Emma, Zuri!" said Luke, "It's James! Save me, save me, I don't want my pretty face to get smashed! Meh!"

"Who the heck is James?" I asked.

"Never mind that, just don't let him drop it!" said Zuri.

"Luke get over here!"

"Ya know what, I'll take care of this!" said Emma. Emma stomped over to Luke and grabbed him by the leg.

"Whoa!" yelled Luke. She snatched the magazine from him and hung him upside down over the balcony.

"I'll drop you!" said Emma.

"Jessie!" Luke exclaimed, "Help!"

"Jessie, Jessie! It's Luke!" mimicked Emma, "Save me, save me! Don't let pretty Emma, smash my ugly face!"

"I would never say that!" said Luke. I walked over to Emma.

"Emma, put your brother down," I said. Emma sighed and threw him back on the floor.

"Fine," said Emma, "But I'll get back at you for this, Luke!"

"Okay, everyone inside! You gotta get ready for school! I'll make you breakfast while I make your lunches!" Everyone walked inside. This nanny stuff was a piece of cake…sometimes.

I got showered and dressed and headed downstairs with my laptop to make the kid's lunches. Okay, I think Luke wants to buy lunch, Zuri likes her sandwiches cut in angels, Emma specifically asked for pizza, and Ravi wants me to pack something extra for Mr. Kipling for what reason, I really don't know. I walked into the kitchen to see Bertram reading the newspaper and eating another bowl of whipped cream.

"Uh, Bertram, why are you eating another bowl of whipped cream?" I asked.

"'Cause it's good, mind your business, Bessie."

"Bertram, it's Jessie. Leave that to Ms. Chesterfield."

"And I'd care because….?" I rolled my eyes. Bertram is just doing that on purpose. I've been here for a while now, he knows my name. I started making breakfast and turned on my laptop. I turned on my Pandora Radio app. "_I've got them moves like Jagger, I got them moves like Jagger_," my favorite song started playing.

"Yeah! This is my jam!" I yelled. I started dancing to the song. "_I don't need to try to control you_," it played, "_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got them moves like Jagger_

_I've got them mooooooves... like Jagger_." As the song played, I jammed and I didn't care! The kids walked into the kitchen and just stared at me.

"What?" I said as I danced, "C'mon, dance! How do you not like this song?!"

"I used to," said Ravi, "But your dancing just ruined it." I stopped dancing and gave them a look.

"C'mon, breakfast is almost ready. While you're waiting, just enjoy the music!" The kids sat down. My dancing isn't that bad right? Zuri and Emma sat next to each other and gazed over their magazine.

"Girls," I said, "What is so great about that magazine anyway?"

"What's so great about it?" said Zuri, "What's so great about it? Emma I can't believe I'm hearing this."

"I know right, Zuri," said Emma, "Jessie this magazine is the ultimate guide to the awesomest, most cutest band in the world, Big Time Rush!"

"Emma, first of all, I'm pretty sure awesomest isn't a word, "I said, "Second, is Big Time Rush one of those bands that girls are always gawking about these days?"

"Jessie, you obviously don't understand how amazing BTR is!" said Zuri.

"Zuri, really, you love them, too?"

"I like their music and Carlos has an awesome helmet!"

"Oh, now I know what you're talking about! That band with the guy with the blond hair, the guy that is obsessed with himself, helmet dude, and the one who is supposed to be freakishly smart."

"James is not obsessed with himself!" said Emma, "He is just very aware that he is extremely hot!"

"If you ask me," said Ravi, "I think it's extremely annoying how almost every girl I meet is obsessed with that band. You seem to be the only normal one, Jessie."

"I'm with ya Ravi!" I said. I gave him a high five.

"I don't like 'em either!" said Luke.

"Well than a high five for you, too!"

"How about a kiss, too?!"

"No."

"A hug?"

"One more question and you lose your high five!"

"Fine!" I gave him his high five and then gave them their breakfast. I made waffles and bacon. I would have put whipped cream on top of the waffles but Bertram ate it all. I sat down and began eating with the kids.

"So," I said, "Is anyone looking forward to anything today?"

"I'm bringing Mr. Kipling to school today," said Ravi, "My teacher wants us to bring something that is part of our culture. I raised Mr. Kipling in India so I decided I'll bring him."

"Ravi, I don't think your teacher would approve of you bringing a 7-foot lizard to school," said Emma.

"They'll be too scared to tell me that. I'm the one with the 7-foot lizard." Zuri and I laughed at that.

Suddenly my cell phone started ringing. I looked at my phone. "Hey guys, it's your mom!" I answered the phone.

"Hi, Mrs. Ross!" I said.

"Jessie, call me Christina!" she said.

"Gotcha, Christina!"

"Gotcha, Jessie!"

"Okay…so what's up?"

"So, Jessie, Morgan and I will not be able to stop by and see you and the kids. Morgan is going to be directing a new movie, _Selective Crime Fighter_."

"Oh cool! What about?"

"Your average action film, with a little comedy threw in it. Explosions, romance, flipping cars, we're trying to throw a little bit of everything in there."

"Nice, I can do some action!"

"Well actually I don't know, it might be mainly a comedy…they're always changing things but you'll find out soon! So, we'll be doing some last minute casting for that as soon as Morgan is finished directing Selena Gomez's music video."

"Okay, I'll tell the kids. I'm sure they'll miss you."

"We will only be gone for at least 2 weeks. Most characters are already cast. Let's just hope Morgan doesn't change his mind again."

"Good luck casting!"

"Thank you! Tell the kids I love them, you will get your paycheck when I come back, bye Jessie!"

"Bye, Christina!" I hung up the phone.

"What'd mommy say?" asked Zuri.

"They will not be home as soon as expected; your father is casting for a n

ew movie."

"Dad told me that he was having meetings about that movie!" said Luke, "I just thought he was trying to keep from telling me what he's really up to."

"Its fine," said Emma, "Mom said that as soon as she makes free time, she'll set up a private BTR concert for Zuri and I!"

"Yeah and since when does mom keep her promises?" said Ravi. "That breakfast was great, Jessie! Oh, guys, the bus is gonna be here soon!"

"We gotta bounce!" said Zuri, "Bye Jessie!"

"Bye guys! Have a great day!" I said. The kids walked out of the kitchen and into the elevator.

"Good kids, good kids," I said to myself. Then I turned around and saw their lunches on the counter. Uh-oh. "Wait guys, your lunches!" I yelled. I used the elevator and went to the lobby. They were almost out the door. "Guys!" I threw their lunches at them. "Sorry kids, there's an ice pack in Zuri's lunchox!"

"Thanks, Jessie!" they said. They went onto the bus. I smiled and waved. That is the second time I've done that. I better go hit those nannying books.

* * *

**So tell me what you think? I really want to know! I know where the story is going so far and it's going to be in different POVs. I tend to do make cheesy titles for chapters sometimes so please excuse that! Please tell me what you think! Chapter 2 is coming soon! Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2: Big Time Movie

**Here's chapter 2! Sorry I took so long! I actually ad this done a while ago but I was waiting for Big Time Decision and stuff but it's here now! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Jessie Goes BIG TIME Rush

**Chapter 2: Big Time Movie**

**KENDALL's POV**

"_I've got them moves like Jagger, I got them moves like Jagger_," I sang into the kitchen. I was so ready for another perfect day at the Palm Woods.

"_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got them moves like Jagger_

_I've got them mooooooves... like Jagger_."

"Dude, no you don't," said Logan as he walked in the kitchen with James and Carlos following him.

"It's my favorite song!"

Carlos looked at his phone. "Guys, Gustavo wants us at the studio ASAP," he said.

"Yeah we better get some breakfast and hit the road," said Logan, as he headed for the cabinet.

"After I go to the bathroom and ready myself," said James.

"James it takes you like an hour to do that!" I said, "Skip that and let's go!"

"Hey, good looks don't just happen overnight! Well, unless you're naturally handsome like me!" We all rolled our eyes. We had to get to Rocque Records as soon as possible. Gustavo wanted to start recording music for our new album. I guess I'm just really happy because I got back together with my girlfriend Jo.

"Kendall, Kendall, snap out of it!" I must've gone in a trance because the guys were trying to wake me back up.

"Whoa!" I said, "Sorry! We gotta go, Gustavo's gonna get angry."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's roll!" said Carlos.

"Wait, I gotta go get my handsome supplies!" said James.

"Yeah and can we stop at the buffet downstairs for breakfast?" asked Logan.

"Sure, let's just go!" I said. Everyone started getting their stuff and preparing to leave. I just combed my hair a little, then put on my shoes and got ready to go. As soon as we were about to leave, my mom walked in with Katie.

"Kendall, boys," she said, "I need you to babysit Katie for today. I have to go to a job interview and I couldn't find any other babysitter."

"Sure, we'll take her, we're responsible enough!" I said.

"Mom!" yelled Katie, "I'm not a kid anymore! I'm almost 14! I can handle staying home alone! Plus, have you seen these boys? They can't even make cereal without getting into trouble!"

"Katie," said Mom, "You're going with the boys."

"Ugh!"

"C'mon Katie, I'm sure we will have tons of fun!" I said, "When we get to the car, you can sit in the trunk!"

"You do that to me and you will wish you were never born!" I just smirked at Katie and ignored her comment.

I turned to my mom. "Mom, she'll be just fine."

"Good," said Mom. She put on her jacket and walked backwards to the door as she talked to us. "I'll get back as soon as I can. Stay safe, bye, love you, and don't fight!"

"You got it, Mom!" Katie and I said.

"Bye, Mrs. Knight!" said Carlos, Logan, and James.

"Bye boys," she said. Soon my mom left the room and it was just us five.

"Okay," said James, "Katie, I guess you get to come with us to Rocque Records!"

"Let's go!" said Logan.

"Ugh, no," said Katie, "I'm not going. All that fat man does is, scream! Plus, I'm in the middle of selling Logan's dandruff online!"

"Hey!" said Logan, "I did not give you permission to sell my dandruff!" Katie smirked at Logan.

"Okay," said Carlos, "I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

"Guys, pick her up!" I said. We all picked up Katie and started heading out the door.

"Put me down!" yelled Katie. We just kept laughing and continued out the door.

"To Rocque Records!" I said.

"Ugh!" said Katie. We just kept laughing. This day just keeps getting better and better.

We walked into Rocque Records full of energy! I wondered why Gustavo wanted us at the studio so early. It was a really nice sunny day. Me and the guys were all laughing and talking louder than Gustavo's scream. Katie was right behind us.

"Guys!" she yelled, "Will you shut up, you're so loud! It's obnoxious!"

"You're obnoxious," said Carlos.

Katie rolled her eyes. "Ok, you can't make use my insult for a comeback that's just stupid."

"Katie!" I yelled, "Why don't you just go in one of them recording rooms and do something."

"Okay cool!" Katie rushed off into the room and I didn't know what she would do but I was sure it wouldn't be good.

We turned into our practice room to see Gustavo standing there with an angry look.

"Your late!" he yelled, "Get in here, dogs!" We rushed into the room. Kelly walked up to us.

"You're not late," she said, "Someone here just can't be patient when he doesn't have his coffee."

"Shut up!" screamed Gustavo.

"Jeez, Gustavo," said Carlos, "Did you take your meds?"

"Hey!" Gustavo pointed at us. "This is serious. Kelly tell them why I called them here."

Kelly sighed at Gustavo. "Morgan and Christina Ross called us earlier today. They want to video chat with us in two minutes."

"Morgan and Christina Ross?" asked James, "Famous celebrity couple, movie director, Morgan Ross, and former model, Christina Ross?"

Kelly nodded. "That's them." We all started freaking out!

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled.

"This is amazing!" said Logan.

"What do they want to talk about?" asked Carlos.

"We don't know," said Kelly, "They're going to tell us during video chat, so we have to get ready right now!"

"This is a once in a life time chance!" said James, "I could start my acting career through them! Maybe even be a real male model! Oh my gosh!"

"_Say anything you want, I turn the music on_," sang Carlos.

"_Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where_," we all sang. "_I'll leave it all behind_

_To be with you tonight_

_And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeahh_

_Screaming oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeah_

_Screaming oh yeah_

_Oh yeah oh yeah_

_Screaming oh yeah yeah_"

Kelly laughed at us. "Okay guys, time to settle down."

"Yeah because the video chat is in 30 seconds!" yelled Gustavo. We all rushed into chairs and sat in front of a huge screen that Gustavo put in the room. The screen flashed on. Then we saw Christina and Morgan. Morgan was in a suit and Christina was wearing a short navy blue dress.

"Hey BTR!" said Christina. James almost jumped out of his seat. I held back a laugh. None of the other guys would talk so obviously it was up to me.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Ross! I'm Kendall and this is James, Carlos, and Logan!"

"Kendall, we know that!" said Morgan, "And call us Morgan and Christina!"

"Cool!"

Gustavo jumped in the video chat. "I'm Gustavo Rocque, the boy's producer and this is Kelly, my assistant." Kelly stood next to Gustavo and waved. "Kelly can you get us cups of coffee, please?"

"Sure." Kelly walked out to make us some coffee.

"So," said Christina, "You're probably wondering why we wanted to talk to you!"

"Ya we are!" said James.

Morgan and Christina laughed. "So I'm directing a new movie," said Morgan, "_Selective Crime Fighter_, an action-comedy film."

"Kind of like, James Bond meets Buffy the Vampire Slayer," said Christina.

"Omg! You want us to star in your movie?" asked James.

"No," said Morgan."

James slumped back. "Oh."

"The reason why we wanted to talk to you was because we need a famous boy band to perform and we chose you guys!" All of us started getting really excited.

"Really?" said Logan.

"Yup! We want you guys to make a cameo in the movie and perform a song!"

"What?!" I yelled. We all started freaking out! A movie?

"Okay," said Christina, "We start filming in 3 weeks! We have to go now but we'll get in touch with Gustavo about everything else! Bye BTR!"

"See ya soon!" we all said together. As soon as the video chat shut off, we all started jumping and screaming.

Gustavo rolled his eyes. "Okay guys, calm down, you're acting like little girls. Now this is a big opportunity!"

"Gustavo!" I said, "Are you kidding? We're gonna be in a Morgan Ross movie! What's not to scream about?!"

"Yeah, just like how I'm about to start screaming at you, if you don't-"

I raised up my finger. "Shhh, no no, just enjoy the moment Gustavo." Now we could continue! As the guys jumped and screamed, my phone rang. I looked at the screen. It was Jo. I should take this.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?! I'll take any requests or suggestions you guys have! I really want to know what you guys think. I really really do. Really, I REALLY do! More is coming soon! Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
